


Rains of Konoha

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke must pick what's more important to him in the midst of war—love or revenge.





	Rains of Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread yet. Will edit this if I found the time. 
> 
> Heavy references to Game of Thrones Season Three, the Robb Stark and Talisa's storyline leading up to the Red Wedding. 
> 
> Also, Naruto and Game of Thrones are not mine.

 

"Mother."  
  
Mikoto pauses from her knitting to look up at Sasuke who is walking toward her, a tired smile and weariness etched on his face.  
  
She stands up and pulls Sasuke into a hug when he finally reaches her.  
  
"I'm home," Sasuke says.  
  
It was twenty years ago when Sasuke was born. She could have sworn it was only yesterday when her little boy still fit snugly into her arms, all pink and tiny and beautiful and an Uchiha in his own right.   
  
If she closes her eyes, she can still feel Fugaku standing by her side, cooing at the sleeping baby in her arms, and Itachi on the other side, trying to take a peek at the newest addition in their family. She can still feel her heart jumping up every now and then at sound of her youngest son's tiny whimpers, wanting to burst from so much love it cannot seem to contain.  
  
Uchiha Mikoto smiles fondly at the memory, pulling away from Sasuke and checks to see if he was hurt.   
  
A feeling of pride slowly bubbles up in her heart as she gazed at her youngest son who commands a garrison of 20,000 men. Slowly, sadness and grief took over when she was reminded of how Fugaku and Itachi would have been proud too, had they been here to witness this.   
  
Once a tiny bundle of joy in her arms to a little boy running around the Uchiha compound to an honorable man now recognized by the people of Snow Country as the King in the North, well on his way to Hokage's Landing to avenge his father and brother's deaths in the hands of the Mad King, Danzō of House Shimura. 

Sasuke stood tall and unflinching before her, the Uchiha crest emblazoned in his armor suit with pride. He was so far from the boy who used to cause ruckus around the castle back home with Itachi. Three years spent in war and grief hardened his soft edges. 

Were once eyes that held innocence and only witnessed the never ending winters in Konoha, were now eyes that bleed red and had seen thousands of death and bloodshed in the battlefield. Were once hands that were soft and only offers comfort were now hands that were calloused, full of scars and have held bloodied swords that have slain thousands of enemies, have snapped hundreds of necks, and have caused pain.   
  
Mikoto can't help but blame herself for having Sasuke be forced to grow up and take charge of everything when he was only a boy of seventeen three years ago, for having to risk his life time and time again every time he goes away, for having to give up his dreams just to exact revenge from those who wronged their family.   
  
She should have persuaded him to stand back, she should never have let grief and sorrow transform him into someone she can't recognize anymore. She should have conceded defeat to King Danzō when she had the chance just so she could protect Sasuke and let him live the life he deserves.   
  
But she's only human, blinded by rage and loss that she can't see the lines between what's right and wrong anymore. And Sasuke is first and foremost an Uchiha. Love, grief, and despair course through their veins. Things that only retribution can heal.  
  


—   
  


She comes into their lives unexpectedly.  
  
Mikoto clings to Sasuke's arm as he walks her through the remains of the battlefield their house just won. Wounded men from both sides of the battle are all on the ground, their armor suits and faces covered in blood, their arms and legs full of bruises and deep cuts, their moans filling the place.   
  
Mikoto can't help her heart from aching. These men dirtied their hands in her name, these men were taken away from their families to fight her own war against Danzō, these men were forced to give up their lives under her orders.  
But as much as she feels guilty, it does not triumph the bigger weight in her heart that still bleeds, that still wants revenge against those who wronged her family in every way possible.  
  
For the three years of fighting her war with Danzō, the number of their losses could only be counted by her fingers. They are winning every battle and yet victory still tastes sour in her mouth.  
  
"We've killed thousands of Danzō's men for every hundreds of ours that were taken away," Lord Kabuto says to Sasuke and Mikoto. "We do not have a place for what's left of Danzo's men. We barely have enough food to feed ours."  
  
"We will not kill his soldiers, Lord Kabuto," Sasuke immediately replies, his eyes steeled with resolve and conviction.  
  
Lord Kabuto only looks at him for a moment before he nods. "Of course, Your Grace. We will find more place to hold these men."  
  
The sound of a deafening screech nearby interrupted their conversation. They turn to their far right and sees one soldier on the ground, all bloodied and screaming in pain while clutching at his legs, and two healers trying to hold him down.  
  
Sasuke lets go of his mother's hand and goes to the wounded man's direction, with Kabuto and Mikoto trailing behind him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sasuke asks, his eyes fixed on one of the healer with pink hair and green eyes.  
  
"He needs to have his legs amputated before the infection spreads further in his body but he wouldn't let go of his legs," says the pink-haired healer in a tired voice.  
  
The man lets out another cry of pain and the healers only gives out exasperated sighs, still struggling to get him to calm down.  
  
"He's one of Danzō's men. You do not have any business treating one of our enemies," Kabuto says.   
  
The pink-haired healer turns to glare at Kabuto, "He's  _your_  enemy, not mine. And it is my business to treat everyone no matter whose side they're on."  
  
Sasuke kneels next to the medic and holds down the man as the medic proceeded to saw off his legs. Mikoto could only hide her wince at the sight and screams of the man while the medic looked indifferent, as if she had done this a thousand times. Perhaps she had, Mikoto thinks.  
  
"He was lucky that you're here," Sasuke says afterwards, helping the medic load the injured soldier into the cart at the back of the horse.  
  
The pink-haired woman stares back at him before climbing on top of the horse, "He was unlucky that you were."  
  


—  
  


"Our spies report that King Danzō will move north. It is our chance to attack them and put them at a disadvantage," Lady Kurenai says, gesturing at the map laid out in front of her. She stands at the other end of the long table while Sasuke and Mikoto were both seated at the other end.  
  
Lords and ladies of every major houses in the north were gathered in the Uchiha compound to plan for the next move against King Danzo. Sasuke has won almost every battle he's had with Danzō for the last three years, had managed to siege most of the mad king's strongholds, and they had the allegiance of almost all the houses of the Fire country. A few more battles to fight and once they reach Konoha, they will march to Hokage's Landing and Sasuke will finally get his hands on Danzō.  
  
"No, we need to focus more on Orochimaru's siege of Iwa. If we do that, the lords of Iwagakure will join our side," Maester Kakashi suggests.  
  
"To do either, we need to cross the river. The only crossing is at the twins," Lord Naruto says.  
  
"Your father's bannerman," Maester Kakashi says to Mikoto.  
  
"We do not have a problem with crossing the twins. The Hyuugas have already sworn an oath of allegiance to the north," Mikoto says with a frown, thinking of the huge price they'd have to pay for the Hyuuga's allegiance to House Uchiha.   
  
"So what's it going to be, Your Grace? Do we move against Orochimaru or King Danzō?" Lord Kabuto asks Sasuke.  
  
"We do not have enough men to split them into two and we'll surely lose both fights if we do," Maester Kakashi adds.  
  
Sasuke was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud scoff.  
  
All heads that were focused on Sasuke and Sasuke himself turn their heads at the source of the sound. Mikoto was surprised to see that the noise came from a pink-haired woman seated next to Lord Naruto. The pink-haired medic from last week, Mikoto recognizes.  
  
"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" the woman says as she stares Sasuke straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan—" Lord Naruto interrupts the woman while looking at the table with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
While all the nobles looks rather offended at the interruption, Sasuke looks at her with surprise and amusement. He only raises his eyebrow at her.  
  
"The obvious move is to do both," the woman—Sakura answers.  
  
"As I'm sure you heard Lord Kakashi say, it would be unwise to split our men into two. We would only lose," Sasuke replies coldly.  
  
"I did not say you should split your men. Why do that when you could just be in two places at once?" She says.  
  
"I didn't know medics such as yourself believe in magic," Sasuke retorts.  
  
Sakura only rolls her eyes at him. "As Lady Kurenai mentioned earlier, you have planted spies in Danzō's camp to get an intel about their plans. Release Danzō's spies from prison. Feed him the wrong intel. Give him wrong numbers of your men, give him misleading information of your next move against Danzō and do the opposite."  
  
It would be a lie if Mikoto says she wasn't impressed.   
  
There was a long stretch of silence as everyone processed her suggestion.  
  
"Sakura-chan! That's brilliant!" Lord Naruto exclaims.  
  
"I would advise against it. It's a very risky move. Besides, why should we listen to a mere simpleton like you?" Lord Kabuto says.  
  
Before Sakura could reply, Lord Naruto lets out a forced laugh. "Forgive me, my lords, my ladies. This is Sakura from Sunagakure. She is a well known medic in our country and she is also one of my most trusted knights," he introduces.  
  
A few pleasantries were exchanged before everyone's eyes were back on Sasuke, waiting for his decision.   
  
Sasuke was silent for a few moments before he finally looks up and catches Sakura's eyes. "Very well. I will release Danzō's spy. I will tell him that our army will march to the north and fight Danzō's men. Then we will attack Orochimaru on Iwagakure instead," he says.  
  
As the meeting ends and everyone starts to file out of the room, Mikoto doesn't miss the way her son's gaze would follow the pink-haired woman.  
  
"Lady Sakura," he calls out before she could leave the room.  
  
"I'm not a lady," the woman replies, her gaze averted.  
  
"The way you speak and the way you act tells me you're high born."  
  
Sakura sizes him up for a moment before she gives out a disappointed sigh. "Ah, pity. Here I thought I was becoming a better liar," she conceded with defeat.  
  
"You're much better at amputations," Sasuke says wryly.  
  
Mikoto knew then, knew it with dread in the pit of her stomach. Somewhere in between the pink-haired medic's fierce gaze and the way her son stares back at the woman with curiosity is the beginning of something inevitable. Like a meteorite crashing onto the earth.   
  
She only hopes there will be no casualties involved when that happens.   
  


—  
  


Mikoto was lying in the cot of her tent, reading a scroll, when a guard suddenly barges in. "Lady Mikoto, forgive me for the intrusion. King Sasuke has finally come back from his battle in Iwa. He's in his tent right now," the guard says.  
  
Mikoto lets out a sigh of relief. Sasuke and his troops had been gone for almost a month. In the few weeks that Sasuke was at war, Mikoto constantly awaited his return with baited breath. She was filled with worry every day with the fear of her son dying in the battlefield. She doesn't know what would happen to her if the gods decide to take Sasuke away from her too. She would probably go insane.  
  
She immediately sets aside her scroll and let the guard escort her to her son's tent.  
  
"Don't be stubborn, Your Grace. If you don't let me heal you, you'd probably get infected," a woman's voice says.   
  
"I'm fine," Sasuke's replies in a gruff voice.  
  
Mikoto enters the tent and was greeted by a heavily wounded Sasuke seated in his chair and Sakura trying to heal him. His guards were standing at the side of the tent.  
  
Sakura presses his injured arm, covered with blood and lined with a deep and long cut. Sasuke winces in pain and growls at her.  
  
Sakura snorts, "Sure, you're fine."  
  
He only glares at her and she just raises her eyebrow in return as she continues to disinfect his wound. Despite the irritation, there was worry in her eyes that Mikoto is familiar with.  
  
"My son," Mikoto suddenly says with relief as she nears Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turns his head to look at Mikoto and his gaze softens.   
"Mother, I'm here."  
  


—  
  


Since then, Sakura is always invited to the council meetings. She is a great strategist and a skilled medic. The lords won't admit it, but they are aware that Sakura is an asset.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura starts to spend more time together. Often just the two of them, sometimes with Naruto and Kakashi.   
  
Most of the time, Mikoto would find them at Lord Naruto's tent, playing shogi or reading books and scrolls together at the fields. Sakura is smart and likes to tell stories about her travels and Sasuke is only happy to listen. They would spar together which is a cause of confusion to Mikoto because Sakura looks so vicious in the battlefield but immediately turns gentle afterwards and heals Sasuke with the utmost care.   
  
She had never seen her son smile this much in years.   
  
Mikoto and Sasuke were walking about the grounds of Iwa one day when they were suddenly stopped by the sight of Sakura coming near them, looking tired and disheveled, her skin and clothes covered with dried blood. She and the other medics had been treating injured soldiers.  
  
She bows in front of them and walks up to Sasuke. "Your Grace, I heard you were going out of town with Lord Naruto. We are out of medical supplies. I wonder if you could procure some from the castle Maester for us."  
  
Sasuke only nods, "What do you need?"  
  
"Bandages, antiseptics, opiates, anesthesia. Oh and also some medicinal herbs, wormwood, mint, balm, and sage. And of course—"  
  
Sasuke shakes his head and cuts her off, "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
There was a look of surprise in Sakura's eyes and her gaze turns to Mikoto, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
"Son—" Mikoto interrupts them but Sasuke only pats his mother's hand resting on his arm.  
  
"It would be much better if you come so you can see what other supplies you might need," Sasuke says.  
  
Sakura smiles at him, causing Sasuke's cheeks to dust in pink. "And also it would be less troublesome for you to memorize," she chides.  
  
Sasuke looks away, his ears reddening and muttering under his breath to 'shut up'. Sakura only laughs.  
  


—  
  


Mikoto sees it. She sees the way Sasuke's eyes would flicker occasionally to Sakura. She sees the way he stiffens whenever his fingers brush with her's. She sees the smirk forming unconsciously on his lips whenever Sakura's being sarcastic and smart. She sees the longing in his gaze whenever Sakura leaves the room. The look of fondness in his eyes whenever Sakura says something funny. The sound of endearment in his tone whenever he calls her ' _annoying_ '.  
  
She sees the way Sakura would blush whenever Sasuke compliments her. She sees the look of wonder in Sakura's eyes whenever Sasuke chuckles at her jokes. She sees the way the two would avert their gaze whenever they would accidentally touch. She can feel the cloud of intimacy surrounding the two of them even as she sees them from afar, walking together, talking and laughing.  
    
Mikoto is not a fool not to know what this means.  
  
"Son, you are engaged to one of Lord Hyuuga's daughters. You have sworn a promise of alliance in exchange of his men and passage to the twin towers. It will not do us good if we double cross him," Mikoto warns him one day.  
  
Sasuke's face turns grim. "I know my duties and responsibilities, mother."  
  
Mikoto follows his line of sight and was not surprised to find that it was Sakura he was staring at again, standing across the field, and having a mock battle with Naruto.  
  
"I'm merely reminding you. It seems you have forgotten these past few months."

  
—

  
Mikoto was resting behind a tree, her eyes closed as she prays to the gods for the safety of her son. She was interrupted in her moment of peace by the sound of footsteps nearing her spot.  
  
"I heard you are to be married to one of Lord Hiashi's daughters. What is her name?" she hears Sakura's voice ask.  
  
Sasuke sighs. "I have no idea. We have never met. But I think her last name might be Hyuuga," he jokes.  
  
Sakura laughs, "Well, I wish you both happiness together then."  
  
"I'm not sure about happiness. But I can only hope to end this war and restore peace to the seven kingdoms."  
  
"You'd make a great king, Your Grace."  
  
Silence passed between them and Mikoto hears the rustle of their clothes as they settle to sit on the ground beside the lake.  
  
"My father—he was a great man. He would've been fit to be the king. He would always know what to do. He was honorable and compassionate. I can only hope to be half the man he is. But then again, every children are biased when it comes to their parents," Sasuke says quietly.  
  
"I'm sure that's not the case. From all the stories I've heard, I can see that the people really admired your father," Sakura replies.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Father always valued helping people than riches and glory."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
There was silence and the air was suddenly tense before Sasuke replies, "Do you think I'm fighting this war so people could write songs about me? So I could be the hero in the plays they perform? So I could have all of Danzo's gold?"  
  
"That is not what I meant-"  
  
"I want to go home. I want my men to go home to their families. I want to give my mother her long sought peace. But I cannot rest until I kill Danzo and get justice for my father and my brother," Sasuke says defensively.  
  
Mikoto's heart aches at this.  
  
They were silent for a moment before Sakura replies, "I'm sorry. That was tactless of me."  
  
"It's fine," Sasuke bites out, seeming to have calmed down.  
  
"I wish I could've met Lord Fugaku and Lord Itachi," Sakura says after a while.  
  
"They would have liked you," Sasuke says, his voice soft. Mikoto agrees silently.

"Of course they would have. I'm great. I'm funny. What's not to like?" Sakura brags to lighten the mood and Mikoto hears Sasuke scoff at her words. Mikoto bites back her chuckles.  
  
Another moment of silence reigns between them yet again, but this time the air is not thick with tension, only comfort. A moment that feels light. Like a feather falling to the ground.  
  
"I'm sure your father and your brother would have been proud of what you accomplished, Your Grace," Sakura says softly.  
  
There was a pause, then—  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"What?" Sakura asks, sounding confused.  
  
"Call me Sasuke."  
  
"Is this a trap? If I call you by your name, suddenly the guards would come out behind the trees and decapitate me?" Sakura asks, laughing.  
  
Mikoto hears Sasuke scoff. "It's tiring being addressed as a king all the time. Even Naruto calls me 'You Grace'. I just want to be reminded of who I was before I am a king."  
  
There was such sadness in his tone that grips at Mikoto's heart. She didn't know her son was carrying such a heavy burden by himself. She always assumed he was the strong one between the two of them. It seems not to be the case.  
  
"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun," Sakura says.

  
—

  
Mikoto has taken to spending more time with Sakura. She finds it to be regretful because Sakura is so wonderful, kind, smart, and funny. It's no wonder her son is quick to fall in love with her. It's a shame because Mikoto wishes to find faults in this incredible woman to have a reason to hate her.   
  
"Like this?" Sakura asks, holding up her patchwork. The rose pattern she was trying to knit only looked like a big pink blob in the middle.  
  
Mikoto merely smiled and shook her head at her, "It's good to know there's still one thing you don't excel at."  
  
She learns Sakura came from an old wealthy house in another continent. Her father died in the battlefield. Her mother died of sickness that was incurable at that time. She was adopted by Tsunade Senju at the age of three, the famed matriarch and warrior of House Senju.   
  
At age thirteen, Lady Tsunade died and Sakura became an orphan again. She traveled around the seven kingdoms to become a better fighter and to gain more knowledge in medicine. Naruto came upon her a year ago when his father became ill and asked for her services. Since then, she stayed in Sunagakure and became one of Naruto's most trusted people.   
  
Mikoto thinks that for someone that who'd been deprived of love time and time again, Sakura had so much to give.  
  
"For a person who's accustomed to stitching human skin, it's quite ironic that I'm slacking off in stitching patterns on cloths," Sakura says.  
  
Mikoto laughs.

  
—

  
Sasuke and Sakura are in love. It's a secret everybody knows. Their love was subtle and silent, like a wallflower hanging on the sidelines but it's there nonetheless.   
  
It's evident with every inside jokes they share, the way Sasuke would always reprimand Sakura to refrain herself from working too much, the way the world seems to disappear whenever they're alone together, the way Sasuke always searches her eyes in the midst of crowds, the way their cheeks redden whenever their pinkies deliberately touch, the simmering heat between the two of them that never seems to cool down whenever they spar, the sound of familiarity in their voices whenever they call each other's name.  
  
Their love is not fireworks or sparks fly, and it's never explicit but every silent spectators can almost always spell it out whenever they'd walk closely together, can feel the slow burn in the air between them, can see the secret smiles they share whenever they think nobody's looking.  
  
Mikoto watches Sasuke and Sakura walking together from a distance, a thick cloud of intimacy surrounding them that she almost had to look away, feeling like she is prying into something that no one else is supposed to see.   
  
She can't explain the fear in the pits of her stomach as she looks at the oblivious lovers. She holds her breath, eyes filled in anxiousness as she waits for the other shoe to drop.  
  


—

  
Lord Hiashi Hyuuga arranges for a feast to celebrate Sasuke and his daughter's engagement. He invites Sasuke to his castle so he could meet his bride to be.  
  
Mikoto watches Sasuke and Hinata sitting together and talking quietly. Hinata's doe eyes, dark hair, and pale skin matches Sasuke's. She is beautiful and looks as prim and proper that high born ladies are supposed to be.  
  
They'd make a wonderful couple, Mikoto thinks. They would learn to love each other eventually. Their bond may not be borne of passion and it may be boring, but it would grow stronger in time.   
  
After all, passion is only a luxury a few nobles could afford. Bloodlines and alliances come first.   
  
Or perhaps not.   
  
Lady Hinata Hyuuga, as what was expected of a noble, is reserved, graceful, and elegant. But all of that doesn't seem to matter to a man whose heart is bound to a particular someone, Mikoto thinks. A particular pink-haired someone.  
  
Mikoto doesn't have to follow Sasuke's line of sight to know that he is looking for Sakura, who is sitting beside her, giving out forced laughs at Naruto's jokes.  
  
Sakura gives out an exasperated sigh at Naruto who is now causing ruckus at the end of the table. She then gives out a tired smile at everyone in their table, stands up and curtsies. "My lords, my ladies, I'll just excuse myself for tonight. I am quite tired and I have a few errands to run for tomorrow. Good night," she says and with one last smile, walks away from them.  
  
Mikoto doesn't have to look at the exit to know that Sasuke is following Sakura.   
  
She ought to stop her son from this foolishness, but she'd give him this at least.

  
—

  
Mikoto wishes Sakura were an awful person so it would be easy to hate her. So it would be easy to justify what she would ask from Sakura. Sakura is so perfect, beautiful, intelligent, and brave. She was everything Mikoto wished for a daughter she never had.  
  
But she wanted to avenge her husband and her son more than anything. And without the Hyuuga's support, all of this would have been for naught. And most of all, Mikoto knows her son is too honorable to keep Sakura as his mistress. And Sakura is too headstrong and strong willed to accept more than what she deserves.  
  
Mikoto lays her hand on top of Sakura's and smiles sadly at her. "Sakura," she says.  
  
Sakura looks up from the book she was reading to Mikoto. She stares back at Mikoto, eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"What do you think of Lady Hinata?" Mikoto says, swallowing the guilt rising up in her throat. "I think she'd make a wonderful queen next to Sasuke."  
  
She doesn't have to elaborate. She is telling Sakura to leave. Leave Sasuke so he could focus on his duties. So he could forget about his feelings for her.  
  
There was a flash of hurt in Sakura's eyes that was immediately replaced with understanding. She knows what she has to do.  
  


—  
  


Sakura leaves their camp the next day.  
  
Mikoto immediately regrets what she asked of Sakura the moment Sasuke barges into her tent, panic evident in his face and a letter clutched in his right hand. "What did you do, mother?" he asks angrily.  
  
Mikoto was too ashamed of what she did to reply. She only covers her face with her hands and breaks down. "Forgive me, my son. Forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cries.  
  
Sasuke only looks at her for a moment, trying to calm himself down before he kneels in front of her and tightly wraps his arms around her. He kisses the top her head and they stay like that for a long moment before he finally loosens his hold on her.  
  
He sighs tiredly and looks down. "Forgive me too, mother. I can't-" he heaves out another sigh before looking back up at her again. "I can't go on with this farce anymore. I can't marry Lady Hinata. We will just both be miserable in the long run. I- I love someone else," he says.   
  
Mikoto knows this, knows it like the back of her hand. Despite his cold front, Sasuke had always been a man of passion and honesty. His love runs deep, like a bottomless well. She knows losing Sakura would destroy him. But Mikoto still came between them because of her selfishness.  
  
She was still hurting. Still grieving Fugaku and Itachi's deaths that she ended up hurting Sasuke in the process. Sasuke, the only family she had left.   
  
Mikoto had been a warrior for so long that she forgot she was a mother first.  
  
"I have to go after Sakura."  
  
Mikoto nods and smiles weakly at her son. "Okay."  
  
Repercussions be damned. Sasuke's happiness will always come first before anything else.  
  
A few days later, Sasuke brings Sakura home. Mikoto hugs her and says sorry repeatedly before Sakura hugs her back and they both cry together for a long time that Sasuke had to separate them.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura weds soon after.

  
—

  
It was a short and secret affair officiated by Maester Kakashi. Only Mikoto and Naruto were invited as witnesses. 

Sakura looks beautiful, dressed in a simple white dress, a crown of daises adorned in her pastel pink hair, paired with the blush on her cheeks and eyes full of love. Sasuke looks the handsome groom he is supposed to be, dressed in his armor suit, his hair in its usual spikes, and a peaceful look in his face that Mikoto hadn't seen in years.  
  
"I spent my whole life fighting wars. Healing wounds. Traveling across the continent. And being with you- being with you feels like finally coming home after a long day. I love you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura says, a radiant smile on her face.  
  
"I know," Sasuke replies, a smug look on his face. It was immediately replaced by a scowl as Sakura pinches his side.   
  
Sasuke looks down and heaves a sigh as he takes both of her hands in his. He looks up at Sakura again, seriousness etched on his face. "Avenging my father and my brother had always been the goal. I thought that was where it all ends. I never really had much thought of the future." Sasuke takes a deep beath and continues, "But then I met you and I started to hope. You reminded me that anger and pain isn't all there is in this world," he crouches down a little and rests his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Sakura."   
  
Sakura could barely hold back her tears as she continues her vows. "I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days," she says as she binds the ribbon between her hands and Sasuke's.   
  
Sasuke takes her hand with such gentleness that makes Mikoto well up with tears. He smiles at Sakura, a smile everyone knows is meant only for her, and binds the ribbon between their hands as well. "She is mine and I am hers, from this day until the end of my days," he says, his eyes filled with contentment.  
  
Sakura is right; this is what coming home feels like.  
  
Kakashi could barely choke out his blessings for the two as he was also on the verge of tears. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
As Sasuke pulls Sakura by the waist and presses his lips tenderly against hers, the dam finally breaks. Mikoto cries, Naruto chokes on his sobs, and Kakashi spills endless tears.  
  
In the three years of being away from home and fighting endless battles, Mikoto finally finds peace.   
  
Maybe this is why they're fighting in the first place. For love, not revenge. For a future that's not so far away, and not of the past that can't be changed.  
  


—  
  


The marriage is made public a few months later, followed by the news that Sakura is with child.  
  
Lord Hiashi threatens to withdraw his men and forget about the alliance. He is beyond enraged as he rightfully should. Sasuke tried to come to his castle to have a talk with him but Lord Hiashi wouldn't see him.  
  
"I will marry Lady Hinata!" Naruto announces. "I'm sure Lord Hiashi would be okay with that. I'm from a noble family. I'm the hand of the king. And," Naruto smirks, "I'm not bad in the eyes."  
  
"Naruto, you don't have to do this—" Sasuke starts but Naruto cuts him off with a shake of his head.  
  
"I'm not doing this for you. I'm bound to marry someone for an alliance in the future anyway." Naruto sighs wistfully. "What you have with Sakura-chan- I'll probably never have that and I'd do anything to protect not just you guys but also your child's future. We need to win this war, Sasuke. We cannot afford to lose more men," Naruto says.  
  
Naruto was rarely ever serious but when he was, it's always for the things that count. He and Sasuke stare at each other for a long time before it was broken off as Sakura tackles Naruto into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she says.  
  
It took many weeks and a lot of the Uchiha's strongholds and castles to appease Lord Hiashi before he finally agrees to have Naruto marry his daughter in Sasuke's staid.  
  
Mikoto can't help but worry. The fear she felt a long time ago only grew worse the moment Lord Hiashi sets up the date for the wedding and invites Sasuke and his whole family to the event.   
  
Sasuke holds her shaking hands and he smiles at her. It's something he does more often now, Mikoto can't help but notice.   
  
"Everything will be fine, mother. We're so close to winning the war. We can finally go back to Snow Country after all this and then you'll help me and Sakura raise our daughter," Sasuke says.  
  
Mikoto catches her breath and stops to stare at her son. "I'll have a granddaughter," she whispers tearfully.  
  
"I'm always surrounded by strong women in my life. I'm sure she'll grow up as brave and wonderful as you and Sakura," Sasuke says, pride evident in his tone.  
  
Mikoto laughs and squares her shoulders with a new resolve. Naruto will marry Hinata Hyuuga to strengthen their alliance to House Uchiha, then they will march to Hokage's Landing and hold Danzō against his crimes.   
  
Most importantly, they will finally go home.

  
—

  
A slow, melodious love song plays.  
  
Mikoto looks up to see the violinists situated at the top of the hall, their eyes closed as their hands dance along the strings of their instruments.   
  
The wedding is finally over and as Naruto and Hinata were taken to their private chambers to spend their wedding night, a feast were held for the guests in the great hall of the Hyuuga castle to also celebrate.  
  
Mikoto smiles as she watches Sasuke and Sakura stand up to join the few others on the dancefloor. The two holds each other, their eyes locked against each other's, and starts to sway to the music.   
  
She muses while gazing at the two who are so wrapped up in each other's arms that the world around them seems to disappear in plain sight. It must be wonderful, to be held by someone you're in love with, someone you'd defy all the rules for, someone that your heart chose.   
  
Mikoto didn't have that. While she loved Fugaku with all her heart, their love story wasn't really that interesting. Like all nobles, their marriage was arranged and the first time they saw each other was at their own wedding. But they learned to love each other eventually and Mikoto thinks it still counts.  
  
"Ah, young love. How wonderful it must be," Lord Kabuto says.  
  
Mikoto's smile vanishes from her face and snaps her head to the side to see the man sitting languidly beside her. There's something in his tone and the grimness of his face that makes Mikoto want to grab her son and her daughter-in-law and hide them in her pockets.   
  
Lord Kabuto grabs his wine goblet from their table and takes a sip from it. As he raises his hand, his long wide sleeves fall back to reveal iron cufflinks beneath. Mikoto didn't have to guess to know that he's wearing an armor suit underneath his expensive robes.  
  
A feeling of something familiar grips Mikoto. The unsettling feeling of knowing you're about to hear a bad news. A huge weight dropping into the pits of her stomach.   
  
Armor suits are only worn when people are about to go to battle, not when celebrating a wedding.  
  
Lord Kabuto slants his eyes at her and a small smirk forms in his lips.  
Despite the warmth in the hall, the cold still manages to seep through Mikoto's skin and bones.   
  
There was a bang and she turns to the exit and saw Lord Hyuuga's guards locking the doors.  She looks up at the high table to see Lord Hyuuga staring at her, a look of triumph in his face as he continues to eat his food. The music changes at the same time, to the tune with one that Mikoto is familiar with.  
  
Rains of Konoha. An old song about how the once famous House Sarutobi were wiped out. They rebelled against Danzo Shimura's ancestors. Lord Asuma Sarutobi lead an army to attack and kill every ANBU they saw, hoping to march down in Konoha and claim the throne from the Shimuras.   
  
To restore their dominance, the Shimuras marched to House Sarutobi's castle and killed every one of the Sarutobis. Even the little ones and their mothers were not spared of the tragedy that befall their house.   
  
It was said that the decapitated head of Lord Asuma Sarutobi were hung outside the Hokage's Landing to remind the people not to betray the throne.   
  
It was a story told to scare every kid in the seven kingdoms long ago. It was a song sung every time the Shimuras win a battle.   
  
A song not heard for decades of peace.  
  
It's in this moment that Mikoto knows they lost. They have won their many battles, but they lost the war.  
  
The knots in the pits of Mikoto's stomach twists as she stands up and accidentally knocks over Lord Kabuto's goblet.  
  
There was a loud noise as the goblet clatters down, a splash of red spreading on the floor.   
  
There was a beat and then—  
  
"King Sasuke!" Mikoto hears Maester Kakashi says.  
  
Everything happened so fast; Mikoto looks at the dance floor where Sasuke and Sakura now stood with their backs together and surrounded by their enemies. Kakashi was on the floor, a huge slash in chest and his blood spilling and already staining the marble floors. Mikoto grips at her chest and screams. She sees a blur of silver and hears the unsheathing of a sword and the fight commences.  
  
Mikoto suddenly turns to Kabuto and grabs a knife tucked in her ankle and swings it at him. The knife grazes at his left cheek and his head turns to the side, an annoyed expression in his face. He turns back to look at her, his face now cold and devoid of emotions. He nods at something or someone behind her, and before Mikoto knew it, some of the guards were now restraining her.   
  
The sounds of music rose to a crescendo and Mikoto's senses blur. She cannot fathom what's happening, can only hear muffled sounds of swords swinging and shouts of anger and despair that comes from her own voice, can only see flashes of Sasuke and Sakura fighting off Lord Hyuuga's men.  
  
Mikoto thrashes from the guards' grip, but she was no match to the strength of four men holding her down. "Have mercy on us!" Mikoto shouts desperately, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Her gaze follows Kabuto, making his way into the dancefloor to face Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke and Sakura stood together, their chests heaving, fury and confusion in their eyes, the sword in their hands stained with blood, and the enemies that surrounded them a few moments ago now lie on the floor with Kakashi.  
  
Mikoto can't see anything but red. Can't feel anything but numbness and cold. The blood in her lips tastes like metal, the smell of decay and defeat permeating the air is suffocating her.  
  
"Traitor," Sasuke hisses, his eyes burning red and he almost lunges at Kabuto if it weren't for the arrows piercing through his shoulders and thighs coming from the soldiers situated at the top of the hall. He falls down on his knees and Sakura is quick to attack Kabuto.  
  
But not quick enough to evade the knife he throws at her direction, directly stabbing its way through her stomach. Sakura falls to her knees, shock evident in her face, and tears automatically falling from her eyes. The red of her blood a stark contrast to the white of her dress. Kabuto wasted no time in getting near Sakura, finishing the job and slashing her throat, blood squirting from neck and continuously falling down her form as she falls down and until there were only minute traces of white left in her dress.   
  
And there was her lifeless form on the floor, her hands clutching at her stomach, her eyes still open wide with shock, her body filled with red.  
  
Mikoto cannot hear her own scream against the cries of anguish that escapes Sasuke's lips.  
  
And for a moment, Mikoto wishes Sasuke had been killed first, so she wouldn't have to hear his cries, his screams of agony as he crouches down next to the body of his beloved. She wishes they killed Sasuke first so he wouldn't have to experience the pain that comes with losing his child, the love of his life, and the promise of a future where no suffering can reach them.   
  
The guards releases their hold on her and she lets out a strangled noise as she kneels before Lord Hiashi, who only looked at her with bored eyes as he sipped on his wine. "Enough, Lord Hiashi. You have already taken enough. Please, please, let my son go. He is the only Uchiha left. Take me as prisoner. Kill me instead. Please spare Sasuke and I promise you we will forget about this," she cries, desperation laced in every syllables of the words she uttered.  
  
Lord Hiashi only snorts, "Do you take me for a fool, Lady Mikoto?"  
  
"Sasuke! Go and save yourself! I beg you!" Mikoto screams, tears streaming down her face as she turns to look at Sasuke pleadingly who is still on the floor, several arrows pierced in his body, and still holding the lifeless form of his wife in his arms. Sasuke only kisses Sakura's forehead before he finally lets go of her.  
  
The look on Sasuke's face, the life had been snuffed out of his eyes, is like a knife twisting at Mikoto's heart, making it bleed over and over again.   
  
How could the gods let this happen to their family? How could the gods be so cruel to them?  
  
Sasuke stands up, drops his bloodied sword on the floor and faces Kabuto with lifeless eyes. "Kill me."  
  
Kabuto only grins maniacally as he unsheathes his sword, "King Danzō sends his regards." He swiftly runs the blade through Sasuke's chest. Blood immediately spills everywhere, from his chest, from his mouth, and from every parts of his body that's been stabbed.  
  
It didn't matter that there's a sword in his chest, Sasuke wasn't dying. He'd been dead the moment Sakura's lifeless body fell to the floor.  
  
"Mother," were Sasuke's last words as he searches Mikoto's eyes, apology and anguish written on his face as he falls down the floor next to the body of his wife.  
    
Mikoto screams, scrambling to crawl next to Sasuke's lifeless form and cradling him. She closes his eyes and she can feel everyone staring at her pathetic form. She whispers her prayers to the gods to bring his son to somewhere peaceful and safe. She lets the tears fall off until there were none, until there was only hollowness in her heart.  
  
She suddenly laughs, thinking of how funny and cruel it was that she was the first and last person to hold Sasuke in her arms. Maybe all of this was just a joke and she will wake up tomorrow in the Uchiha compound, where she'd find Fugaku sleeping soundly next to her, and Sasuke and Itachi giving their servants headache as they cause mischief in the great hall. Her laughs grew louder, yes this is just a nightmare, an awful joke. She can hear Lord Hyuuga saying something along the lines of 'going crazy'.  
  
Mikoto sees a knife on the floor next to her and she stops laughing, the tears starting to form in her eyes once more as reality dawns on her. She tired of crying. 

She only stares at the lifeless form of her son and doesn't give herself another moment to feel, another minute to mourn, another second to think. She grabs the knife and positions it against her throat.  
  
The music stops.


End file.
